That's Classified
by greekgeekspywannabe
Summary: Alex has a job to take out a marine/scorpia agent in D.C. for one of the many government agencies he is loaned out to and our favourite NCIS team come to investigate. Alex decides he wants to have a little fun with the team, by being all "that's classified" to piss them off. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! (2)
1. Gazebos

**My first Alex rider/NCIS crossover been obsessed with them lately; so I thought I would write one with teeny details from crossovers I read and wanted to see them together. So if you see something that is in other AR/NCIS crossovers please don't hate me. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Meaning all rights for Alex Rider and NCIS belong to the appropriate people/companies.**

It was just like any other day at NCIS headquarters for Gibbs' team. The team was typing away on their computers, checking emails, completing paperwork, all that boring stuff that came with having a government job. But getting to carry a gun is a perk that is never forgotten. So when Gibbs walked into the bullpen, the team was alert as to the usual routine.

"Gear up, got a dead marine in a park." Gibbs called out and the team grabbed their bags and headed to the elevator. Once they got to the crime scene, things stopped being a routine case. The killer was still there, watching them work the crime scene.

McGee and Ziva were taking pictures while Tony was doing interviews.

"Now what do we have today?" Ducky said to no one in particular as he came to the corpse. The departed was on his back with a single gunshot between the eyes. The whole crime scene was a gazebos in the middle of a park in downtown D.C. "Oh my, single gunshot to the head is most likely cause of death, Gibbs."

"Time of death, Ducky?" Gibbs asked.

"About six hours ago, so around 3:30 am." Ducky answered.

"Yeah, and there were no witnesses or cameras, boss; the crime was called in by a jogger around six forty. She said that she found him after thinking he was asleep, then she found his dog tags and called the police." Tony reported after interviewing the jogger.

"McGee, got an ID yet?" Gibbs sipped his coffee as Ziva and Tony were taking pictures.

"This is weird, I can't get prints off of him, but his dog tags say Matthew Callaway." McGee said puzzled.

"Okay, David, where do you think the shooter could have been positioned?" Gibbs again asking all the questions.

"Well since he was standing about there," She pointed to where he would have been standing next to the railing of the gazebos. "So the shooter would have been in the direction of those tall trees; be perfect concealment." There in the direction she was pointing, a blonde haired teenager was watching them while leaning against one of the trees. He seemed pretty casual since he disassembled the gun and stored it away at his hotel room long before the crime was even called in, but he was still armed, although they didn't know that. Ziva disregarded the teen but felt like he was important, she then turned back to the rest of the team.

"Sounds plausible; McGee, do we have an ID yet other than his dog tags."

"Well if all you have is a name; I can give a hand with intel." A younger yet strange voice with an American accent, came from right outside the gazebo. Ziva looked back at the tree where the teenager was moments ago, he wasn't there but standing in front of the team, analyzing each of them as they stared at this young man. He looked at Agent David in the eyes and from they way she upheld herself he could tell she was most likely from Mossad, so he did a half bow after stepping into the gazebo, he said, "Shalom," with an Israeli accent, her eyes went wide since it was very rare for her to get that greeting. He looked at the guys, with a small nod and a british accent, "Americans." The switch of accents creeped Tony and McGee out but made Ziva and Gibbs wary of the adolescent.

Gibbs was the first to speak up, "Who are you?"

"Rather not say, I'd prefer to avoid the paperwork." The boy said nonchalantly.

"So why are you trespassing on a crime scene?" Gibbs asked.

"Just having fun watching you investigate my job." He smirked, the team was staring at him while he leaned against the railing.

**XLINEBREAKXALEXRIDERXNCISXLINEBREAKX**

Before, when he first saw the team show up he knew that whoever investigated would eventually connect it to him, more or less because he was asking for trouble by hanging at the crime scene, and practically telling them he did it to piss them off. He, for some unknown reason, enjoys threatening or pissing people off, like employers, enemies, K-unit, and the rest of them.

"So you killed him?" Gibbs said with obvious doubt.

"It was a job, nothing personal. I can't say any more or my employers will be cross."

"But you're a kid." Tony stated.

"Yeah? Got a problem DiNozzo?" The teen smirked again, although he jumped over the railing so he was walking away from the gazebos.

"Well, in that case you are under arrest for suspect of murder, You have the right to remain silent..." Gibbs droned on his Miranda rights while trying to get him in handcuffs, but the kid kept walking. Ziva was after him too and got to the kid first, she grabbed his left shoulder, a twinge of pain shot through him since he dislocated his shoulder, again, on his last mission. On instinct he defended himself by taking his right hand and prying her hand off, twisting it and with great force pushed her away. Looking at him, Ziva saw pain in his eyes before they went blank, emotionless. He was ready to fight them all, Ziva tried again.

After a few minutes of fighting, the teen easily blocked her move but paused long enough to say, "Trained with Mossad; I can tell." She was in shock long enough for him to get the upper hand, which ended with her on the ground with what would form to be bruises to her abdomen and arms. Gibbs tried too, meanwhile the body was put in the truck and Tony and McGee had their guns drawn and pointed at the kid. Gibbs took a few swings that his opponent easily blocked, the kid got Gibbs' jaw and swept his legs so Gibbs too was on the ground.

"I can tell you were trained by the marines, but I trained with someone better." He said looking down at Gibbs, then Ziva came up behind him and rendered him unconscious with a blow to his temple. Causing him to crumple to the ground, while down Ziva cuffed him and helped Gibbs up.

"That was very strange." Tony said while putting his gun away.

"For once, I couldn't agree more with you Tony." Ziva said. "Normal teens shouldn't be able to do what he did."

"Then lets guess that he is not a normal teenager, Special Agent David. Tony put him in my car." Gibbs said while feeling a throbbing in his jawbone.

**XLINEBREAKXALEXRIDERXNCISXLINEBREAKX**

Alex stood there in the Interrogation room looking at the glass that he knew was one-way, so he had people watching and recording him in the room, being who he is, he could tell he was looking one of the team members in the eyes, probably the Mossad or the one called DiNozzo. Knowing he was creeping out whoever was on the other side, he smirked. And when he heard a faint open and closing of a door, knowing it wasn't his, he was gonna freak them out even more.

In the observation room, Tony, Ziva and McGee have been watching this kid stare at them. He had blonde hair just long enough to cover his ears and touch his eyes, they could tell he had his right ear pierced since he wore a gold stud, he was well-built as they saw his fairly large biceps under his long sleeve shirt and sweatshirt that lacked the baggy sleeves so it was more of a t-shirt. Tony found it creepy when the kid smirked, like he knew they were in there. Then Gibbs came in and joined them watching the kid, who amazingly beat Ziva and Gibbs.

"How long has he been like that?" Gibbs asked.

"Since he was put in there, hasn't sat or evened moved, been really calm and creepy." Tony answered.

"Hey guys, are you gonna come in and ask questions, or will I be staring at you for another few hours?" The kid asked them through the window.

"Okay, that just tipped the creepy scale on this kid." Tony added.

"Agreed." McGee commented.

"I know I have no where else I can be, but important people are gonna get worried if I don't check in, and that will be on your heads, not mine." The teen continued. Gibbs left the room. The kid smiled and turned to the door on his side.

"How did he know he was coming?" McGee asked.

"This is gonna be an interesting show." Tony said.


	2. Interrogation

**Second chapter in one day!**

**Enjoy!**

"Whatcha got for me Abbs?" Gibbs asked as he entered the lab with a Cafe POW! in hand.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, I can't believe a kid did this to you, I mean this much didn't happen when you fought other marines." Abby commented about the bruise on Gibbs' jaw that was already filling in with colors.

"After he knocked me down he said that he trained with someone better than the marines."

"Who would be better than the marines and crazy enough to train a teenager?" Abby questioned when she heard a ding. "I got the results from the kid's fingerprints. Okay it says his name is Alex Rider, age 16, from London. Nothing else is there that I can access, all of it is marked classified, and there isn't even a picture of him. Why would a teenager have confidential files?"

"What about the bullets?" Gibbs asked.

"The bullet casing did not match either of Alex's handguns." when they picked Alex up they found two fully loaded guns and two knives strapped to him. Whoever he was, he was precarious. "but it belonged to a long-range rifle, so most like it was an assassin's work."

"If I can't connect him to the murder, I can still arrest him for resisting arrest and assaulting two federal officers."

"At least give him a chance to explain, and before he leaves I want to meet him." Abby grabbed the Cafe POW! from Gibbs and shooed him out to interrogation, "Please, give him a chance for me."

**XLINEBREAKXALEXRIDERXNCISXLINEBREAKX**

Gibbs was entering the interrogation room that held Alex.

"You know what I found really interesting about the incident this morning." Tony said.

"Oh please do tell, I am most curious." Ziva said sarcastically.

"The way he addressed us, I mean he bowed to you, with Israelis customs and gave us a small nod and called us Americans, like he wasn't one. And those accent changes so fluidly, that was kinda spooky."

"Agree, he is... different." Ziva ended the conversation there because Gibbs was about to start, he pulled out the chair for Alex.

"Sit down, Alex Rider." Gibbs commanded, which Alex did so.

"Oh goody, give the agent a gold star for figuring my name out by taking my fingerprints while I was unconscious," he wiggled his fingers to show what was left of the ink. "I am curious what else do you know about me. And I already know it's not much."

"Well, all I do have is that you are 16 and grew up in London, do you travel a lot?"

"You could say that." Alex said with his british accent, "I traveled, so what?" back to American accent.

"That is freaky." Tony whispered.

"How about we play a game? You try to figure things out about me and I will answer them to the best of my ability without exposing too much without proper authorization and clearance." He stuck with his American accent.

"I am not in the mood since I do not like not knowing things."

"Ah, you probably don't like people, especially teens beating you at your own game too. Sorry about your jaw and dropping you like that, same goes for Ms. David who I know is watching now, she just grabbed my sore shoulder and I reacted on instinct. Hear me Ziva? I'm sorry, but you hurt me unintentionally first."

"This kid is super freaky, how is he that aware." McGee whispered.

"You know I didn't catch your name, what should I call you?"

"You can call me Gibbs, Alex."

"Well Gibbs, shouldn't your team be doing work instead of watching us chat, then again your only lead is me, which is true, I did kill Callaway, but only on orders."

"Yes they should go back to their jobs instead of trying to figure out what is up with you, guys I got it covered." As quietly as they could, they left and planned on hacking the feed so Abby and Ducky can see this kid. "Are they gone?" Gibbs asked the technician.

Before he could, Alex answered, "Yes they are, and you realize that they are gonna hack the feed to watch from wherever they are now."

"How do you know they left?"

"I heard the door open long enough for three people to exit then it shut. It's basically a sixth sense to me. Now it is just you and me for now."

"Okay I noticed you seem paranoid for some reason."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well you were armed with two fully loaded guns, and multiple knives."

"You say paranoia, I say lack of trust and one too many enemies so I can't let my guard down."

"Alright, who do you work for?" Gibbs asked.

"Multiple agencies but I can't be specific, because many of them owe me favors."

"What have you done for them?"

"That's classified."

"Okay, family situation?" As soon as he said that McGee hacked the feed so now the rest of the team was in the bullpen, amazed how Alex is so composed with Gibbs, some people fear at the sight of him.

"Parents died as a baby, plane crash, lived with my uncle until he died in a car accident 2 years back, lived with his house keeper until she died, then basically adapted to a friend of mine. The specific details are classified."

"Awwww, poor thing. I need to give him a hug later." Abby said

"Uh that might not be a wise idea since he single-handedly took out both Ziva and Gibbs for a small time." McGee warned Abby.

"And Gibbs, you realize that your team is watching us now." Alex waved to the camera, to the audience he was aware of but couldn't see.

"Wow, rusted." Ziva said almost laughing.

"Ziva, the term is busted, meaning we are caught." Tony corrected her.

"How did he do that?" Ducky asked.

"We don't know, but he did that same trick while we were down there." McGee answered.

"Well I know Gibbs is going to ask for a psychological report of the lad, hopefully I get to talk to him today." Ducky added to his to-do list for the day.

"Where did you train to fight like you did this morning?" Gibbs continued.

"Multiple places, karate as a kid, the others are very classified, can't say anymore without there being a punishment waiting for me."

"You said you trained with someone better than the Marines who were they."

"Sorry Gibbs, classified."

"I demand to know!" Gibbs yelled at Alex but Alex didn't even flinch, much less blink.

"I am sorry, at the moment I cannot tell you what you want to know until I can make a few calls, granting authorization for you and your team, whom are still watching with intrigue, since you just yelled at a minor. Then I would need lots of signatures for the OSAs, only then can more be revealed." To the teams surprise he remained calm, he wasn't nervous through the experience, which is quite rare. "And if we are done here, I believe 'Ducky', your M.E. will want to run a psychological report and physical exam with me, from his accent this morning he was a bit Scottish, yes? and hopefully has some tea made, it has been too long in my opinion since I had a nice cup of tea." Ducky's jaw dropped, this lad was good, because just before he came up to watch he made a pot of tea. "And may I at least have one of my knives back? You never know what can happen... don't worry I wouldn't dare intentionally harm any of your teammates."

**Here is an updated version. Review if you find any mistakes.**

**Good night to all.**


	3. Autopsy

**I'm posting this on my birthday, since I felt so honored to get so many followers so quickly.**

**That was such a sweet present for my 17th birthday! thank you.**

**Enjoy!**

After 5 more "that's classified" or "no comment", Gibbs gave Alex one of Gibbs' knives and lead him to the autopsy room, where Ducky was waiting for them.

"Ah Jethro, I see you finally brought the lad down to meet me." Ducky called out, walking over to shake Alex's hand. "Hello Alex, I'm Doctor Mallard, but you already know me as Ducky. Jethro, I will have a report with the consent of the lad. Now its time for me to become acquainted with Mr. Rider." With that, a sound of the door closing and Gibbs leaving they began their conversation.

"You can call me Alex, Dr. Mallard. Do you mind in pouring me a cup of tea?" Alex asked in his native accent.

"Why of course, I suspect you are English born? Not many teen boys ask for tea in my adventures." Duck spoke while walking over to Alex with two steaming cups.

"Thank you, and yes I am though I haven't been spending much time there in the past few years. This is an excellent cup of tea, traditionally brewed I guess, Dr. Mallard."

"Yes it is, few around here respect that much. But you can call me Ducky."

"I apologize, I prefer formalities." Alex replied."Is there anyway to turn off the cameras in here, I don't need unauthorized ears listening in." Alex said before walking over to the computer. For in fact McGee and the team were watching from the Bullpen, including Gibbs.

"How did he know that, again?" Tony asked.

"He said it was like a sixth sense to him, maybe from the paranoia of having enemies." Gibbs answered.

"Well what kind of enemies can a sixteen year old have?" Ziva asked.

"Probably big ones, the way he fights." Gibbs replied.

"And the way he acted during the interrogation, like he has been in bigger problems." Ziva added.

"What's scarier than being yelled at by Gibbs when he's pissed off; no offense Boss. What is he doing at Ducky's computer?" Tony asked again.

"It looks like some hacking, he's hacking into the security feed." McGee said watching the kid work.

"Actually I don't think so, this is a federal building so cameras are mandatory." Ducky replied to Alex as the team heard through the feed.

"Well I can fix that." Alex said just before he turned to the camera and waved and pressed a button on the key board. Then the feed went black and fuzzy.

"How did he do that, and so quickly too?" McGee asked in amazement.

"I think he just out-hacked you McGeek." Tony said to McGee.

"Well hack back in." Gibbs barked.

"This is why I said we are rusted earlier, because if a teenager can sense our moves, then we are not as good as we thought." Ziva shot in past McGee's speedy typing.

"Sorry boss, he blocked the feed, we can't get in until he allows it." McGee looked upset for being out played by a teen, and hung out to dry with Gibbs, who looked pissed off even more.

**XLINEBREAKXALEXRIDERXNCISXLINEBREAKX**

Back in autopsy Ducky asked, "What did you just do?"

"I just blocked the feed in here, don't worry, I might be armed, but I won't hurt an innocent man, such as yourself Doctor."

"Why?"

"Well Gibbs said it was paranoia, but he wouldn't understand why I may be that way."

"You seem very calm Alex, just being down here can unsettle some people, I can tell the dead don't disturb you."

"No it hasn't much lately, I got over it, in my profession that is a weakness you can't have. or else you can't do it. And yes the expected move you would take would be to show me the man I killed, which will cause no effect. Because I can look at him dead and know he deserved it." Ducky was amazed that his plan was shot down. So on to plan B.

"And why did he deserve it?"

"Because he betrayed his country, and worked for an organization that is classified, so I cannot say more than that."

"And why does the dead not affect you, my lad?" Ducky asked as he poured Alex another cup of tea.

"Because with my profession, Doctor, it has become a normal occurrence on both sides of the battlefield."

"And what profession would allow a teenage boy to work for them, much less be in such tenuous circumstance that he has lost the fear in death?" Ducky asked appalled.

"A profession controlled by men seen in two ways, good and evil. They are seen as good, by most people; commonly the people who see them as evil, are the people who are working for them. I see most of them as evil, making me work for them."

"And how are they making you?"

"They hung a lot over my head for years, I did a lot for them, so I still have a lot of favors to call in before I am done."

"And they make you kill people?"

"They tell me to kill people who deserve to die, that are a risk to the security of many of my employers and their countries."

"So I am to believe your employers are on different continents?"

"No comment, I cannot risk exposing their identities until granted authorization, I have said a great deal and am playing with fire."

"You are quite wise and knowledgeable for your age."

"Thank you, Dr. Mallard."

"Now to carry on to the Physical exam. Can you please take off your shirt, Alex."

"In most cases I would say no, since I have had bad experiences with doctors of all kinds. But I see you care for my wellbeing-"

"Well of course I would, my lad. Who would dare harm a child?"

"Some bad people, any way I am saying this before hand, I may have to lie about the origins of what you may see. And if you know the truth, please keep it out of the paperwork, or use my excuse. That way they line up with my other exams." Alex said while pulling off his long sleeve, camo colored shirt and sweatshirt.

"What is there so upse- Oh my" Ducky almost was at a loss for words when he saw the web of milky white scars that wrapped Alex's torso and arms, all varying in sizes and age, and red ones still healing, "My dear boy, I can see why you would be paranoid, and call your employers evil."

"Doctor, these aren't from my employers, these are from the people they send me after. And the emotional scars can be worse at times."

"Is that a sniper scar?" Ducky refers to the assassination attempt remembrance that is permanently on his chest and in his memories.

"I have to lie and say no, it was from a biking accident, the lie works for most common people. But that was not a happy day." He heaved himself on one of the autopsy tables, his recently dislocated shoulder made him wince for a second, long enough for Ducky to notice.

"Are you hurt?"

"At the moment; no open bleeding. So I'm fine, just I dislocated my should a bit back and all the activity today caused it to flare up."

"Do you want something for that?"

"No, I have used pain relievers so much I kind of am immune to them, but an ice pack would be nice." Ducky walked to the back room to return with an ice pack which Alex put on his left shoulder. "Thank you, usually I try to block it out, since I've had worse, as you can see."

"That seems strange, well the others did find your actions strange as well. But I am not judging you. And pardon my language, -"

"Oh, I've heard some foul language before, the men I trained with -"

"Men?"

"-had such dirty mouths, you couldn't clean them with soap, because the soap would get dirty." Alex joked. "So I don't mind."

"Well, why the hell would someone send a child after men that could and have done harm like this?"

"Because I am the best."

"And yet you are a mere child."

"I don't feel that way Dr. Mallard. I haven't been a child for a long time."

Feeling the air become dense with silence, Ducky finished up the exam. Then Alex unjammed the video feed.

"They're back!" McGee called out once he saw the picture of the morgue come up. Then Gibbs' phone rang.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"We wrapped it up down here, so you can come down and pick him up. I think Abby is anxious to meet our guest." Ducky said, being heard through the video feed and Gibbs' phone.

"On my way, Ducky." Gibbs said as he hung up and walked to the elevator.

"I think we got more than we bargained for with this case." Tony said what everyone was thinking at the moment.

**Updating all chapters so far, please review if you find any mistakes.**


	4. Forensics

**Here is the fourth chapter of ****That's Classified**** been really busy so don't hate me. Hope you like it.**

"Oh my gosh!" Abby ran up to Alex and gave him a hug as he and Gibbs walked in. Alex grew stiff but, did not fight it.

"Should've warned you that she's a hugger." Gibbs said.

"Well how could I not hug him after hearing his story. Poor little guy." Abby said.

"Well I try not to think of it. I have bigger things to worry about." Alex shrugged his shoulders.

"Aww, the little brave soldier, you are so cute!" Abby exclaimed.

"I got to go get some stuff done. Can you stay down here and behave?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, sir." Alex said to gibbs as gibbs turned and left the lab.

"Okay I gotta know did you really knock out Ziva and Gibbs?" Abby asked.

"Yes." Alex stated.

"How did you knock the security feed and block it too?"

"That's classified. What are you up to?"

"Well nothing much, but I was looking at your guns, nice choices I may add, a Glock 54 and 17. May I asked how you came to acquire these fire arms?"

"Classified."

"Wow, you're really play that card with me?"

"Yes, and I was going to ask that if you were done with my guns, could I clean them?"

"I guess," Abby said nervously as she brought his guns out from the back room.

"Thank you." Alex said as he began to disassemble the guns, fully aware of the audience and he wanted them to watch. To his viewers', meaning Abby and the rest of the team whom hacked into the video feed one again that day, amazement, he took the guns apart piece by piece and began to clean each piece with the rag Abby supplied him.

In the bullpen Tony said. "Wow, he treats his guns with as much care as you might, Ziva."

"Do you find that calming?" Abby asked Alex.

"Yes it does, and if you're going to ask to check me for gunshot residue then I'd hate to upset you, but even though I did kill him this morning, you will not find any." Alex said.

"Seriously how does he everything we plan to do, before we do it." Tony asked the others in the bullpen.

"To answer DiNozzo's question, I just know that that's protocol." Alex answered to Tony who was not even in the room.

"Why is it that he creeps me out the most." Tony complained.

"Tony, you are an easy target." Alex chuckled.

"Why me?" Tony questioned with his head in his hands.

**XLINEBREAKXALEXRIDERXNCISXLINEBREAKX**

"So are you going to hack into the video feed and block it for my lab, like you did with Ducky?" Abby asked after Alex finished reassembling his guns.

"No I am not. Because I do not need you to know exactly how I do it."

"Why can't I know?"

"Because it is a classified method and... you are sadly under authorized."

"Okay you seriously don't talk like a teenager."

"Why should I?" Alex questioned.

"Well because you're a... well a teenager, so you should be acting like one; shouldn't you?" Abby said with akwardness and difficulty.

"And how would one, Ms. Sciuto, describe how to act like a teenager?"

"Um, well... I don't really know how to explain it. But you act like you're already a grownup. Like you can't worry about the little things."

"Like what?"

"Like.. worrying about a crush, or acne, or if you're gonna make curfew or not, stuff like that."

"Then to you I am not a teenager, since I don't worry about petty things like that."

"Don't you go to school?"

"Yes, but I am homeschooled."

"By who? You said you lost your family."

"By the company that legally is my guardian, though I hate their guts, and they know it."

"Why don't you just get someone else to be your guardian?"

"Doesn't work like that, they are holding all the money that was ever left for me and won't let me access it until I become 18, or older since I would still have to work for them."

"Wait a sec, same people you work for are the same ones that are suppose to be your legal guardians?"

"No comment-" Alex was cut off by Abby getting really annoyed.

"So the same people who are suppose to protect you, are the ones that send you on jobs to kill people?"

"Actually they hand me over to others but most of the time, pretty much."

"That is so not right."

"Tell me about it." Alex got comfy because he had a feeling she wouldn't be done her rant for a while.

**XLINEBREAKXALEXRIDERXNCISXLINEBREAKX**

After dropping Alex off with Abby, Gibbs went back to autopsy to talk to Ducky about the kid.

"Ah, Jethro I was wondering when you would show up." Ducky said finishing the report on Alex.

"What did you get about the kid?"

"Always to the point with you, why can't you ever be patient like the lad and... have a cup of tea and simply talk. He was quite the guest."

"What can you tell me about him, Ducky it may be important to the case. I need to know." Gibbs asked.

"It is not pretty, Jethro. He is used too much for his age, he is severely scarred both physically and as I could tell, mentally as well. Most children that have been down act a bit skirmish, but he could care less for the dead. He said he was used to it since there was so much on 'both sides of the battlefield.' He is mentally an adult, he said that he trained with full-grown men. So I could say he could have managed to kill your marine. He also said the people who he works for are from different countries. And he mentioned that the man he killed was a threat to national security of multiple countries, so he felt no guilt for that man's death. He is scarred, he may not completely admit but he knows that he has problems. But I was startled from our conversation, he put up a wall and joked to easily, like he has practice at keeping people out."

"What about his physical exam?" Gibbs asked.

"Like I said, he is scarred, it would be horrifying to see all that on a veteran, imagine scars upon scars wrapping a torso, still healing from pure torture and extreme stress, on a teenage boy. That is a pure nightmare, that is an understatement at the pain the lad has went through."

"What else was there? What is worse than evidence of torture on a kid?"

"Signs of attempted assassination. He was lucky, the sniper's bullet missed his heart by only a few millimeters. And the worse thing about it, he has to lie about the origins of everything visible on his body."

"Now a new question, why would someone want him dead, and who is trying to cover up all his pain?"

"There is only one person we can ask."

"I know Ducky. But he would lie to us."

"Well I too have a question, how could someone with such a painful history, keep a neutral facade, and prefer formalities."

"From experience, formalities means normality. And from what you told me, that is all he wants, to be normal." Gibbs said leaving autopsy, and leaving with a new respect for Alex, and slightly understanding his paranoia and stoicness.

Meanwhile, up in the bullpen the rest of the team were quiet after hearing what Ducky had to say since they hacked the security feed again.

"Wow, I feel sorry for the kid." Tony said.

"No wonder he wouldn't tell us anything, it probably hurts too much to talk about." McGee added.

"I don't think that's why he won't talk," Ziva said to McGee. "he said it's classified because of his employers."

"Well then lets figure out who his employers are." Gibbs said as he sat as his desk, and the rest of the team went to their computers and started typing.

"What's going to happen with the kid, Boss?" Tony asked.

"For now he will hang out with Abby until we need him, I will try and get him the ability to contact his employers so he can grant us clearance." Gibbs spoke and they all got to work.

**What did you think? Reviews are always appreciated.**

**Happy Veteran's Day, hope you saluted someone who served. Show them the respect they deserve!**


	5. Bullpen

**Here is chapter 5, Bullpen**

**hope you like it!**

So far the team found nothing that they could connect to Alex Rider. They were using just about every source they could scrounge up. Tony called in a favor from the Baltimore police, McGee tried hacking with no avail, Ziva was fighting with herself over emailing her father. She thought since he knew Israeli customs, Alex may have been to Israel, so her father could look him up. Finally she decided to type the email.

_Dear Abba,_

_I am fine here with NCIS, everything is great. At the moment, we hit a snag, you could say. We have a boy with us that arises many questions that are missing answers. I was hoping you could be able to help us find some answers. I am asking you for help since this child was able to greet me with Israeli formalities and was also able to confer that I was from Mossad. He is avoiding answering any of our questions by replying with, "That's classified." So any help would be appreciated. His name is Alex Rider. If you know anything about him please tell me as soon as you are able._

_With Love,_

_Ziva_

She stared at the message for some time, re-reading it to make sure it was what she wanted her father to read. Yet she hesitated as she scrolled the cursor over the send button. In the end she put the email in her drafts folder. When she did that, Tony banged on his desk in annoyance.

"Okay, this is like a wild goose chase! None of us can find anything on this kid!" Tony ranted, as McGee nodded in support. "All we really know is that we are in custody of a freaky teenage british ninja that is extremely confidential and he works for government agencies." He looked between Timmy and Ziva, and continued his rant. "Seriously, that kid is freaky beyond heck, he's scarier than Gibbs and Ziva combined and both pissed off. The way he beat you and out-geeked the McGeek he... what?" He stopped because Ziva went stiff and was watching someone who stood behind him, he assumed that it was Gibbs. "Hi boss, still got nothing on the kid."

"Well no one has ever called me boss before, and I'll take being a 'freaky teenage british ninja' as a complement, Tony." He jumped when he heard the British accent and as he turned he saw Alex leaning against the divider that was parallel to the stairs.

"Holy Jeebus, don't do that to me, you almost gave me a heart attack. You seriously are worse than Gibbs and Ziva when it comes to creepiness. What are you doing up here anyway, shouldn't you be with Abby?" Tony asked as he tried to slow his heart-rate down.

"Well, Gibbs is talking to the Director about letting me in MTAC to get your team clearance," Alex switched back to an American accen and kept that. "even though I told him I could. Yes, I should be with Abby, but she let me up here so I could give Gibbs his knife back." Alex said as he walked into the bullpen to place the knife on Gibbs' desk. "I don't need it since Abby gave me back my weapons."

"why would she give them back?" McGee asked.

"Well, one, she was done with them; two, I bribed her with 3 Cafe Pow!s, so she was too happy to say no."

"You realize that that's dangerous to give her that much caffeine, she'll be bouncing off the walls." McGee said.

"I've been in crazier situations, I can handle a Bouncing Abby."

"It's your death wish." Tony mumbled. "So why else are you up here?" Tony asked Alex.

"Well I never got to formally meet the team, so I wanted to introduce myself. Hello, I'm Alex Rider." He said while standing in he middle of the bullpen.

Tony was the first to stand up and shake Alex's hand, "Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, senior field agent of the team. You can call me Tony."

"Will do," Alex responded. "And you should know that your title doesn't impress me one bit." Both Ziva and McGee tried so hard to contain their laughter, then both got up to introduce themselves.

Alex turned to see Ziva with her hand out, "Hi, I'm Special Agent Ziva David."

Again, he did a half bow to her and said, "Shalom, Ms. David." the team shared a look.

"Why do you do that?" Tony asked.

"In my travels, I learned customs and since I could tell that she is Israeli, I found it proper to treat her with such formalities."

"Well you should know I am an American citizen." Ziva pointed out.

"Congratulations. Anyway I also made note that from the way she fought, she was trained by Mossad, and quite well since she is the daughter of the director of Mossad."

"How did you know that?" Ziva asked.

"I have my ways, and those ways are classified until further notice." Alex turned to McGee. "And you are?"

"Special Agent Timothy McGee, most people call me McGee." He said while shaking Alex's hand.

"I've seen you before somewhere." Alex said.

"You have?"

"Yeah, I never forget a face." Alex thought for a second as he stared at McGee, meanwhile McGee was silently pleading for help from the others. "Does the name Thom E. Gemcity ring any bells?" McGee didn't respond and Tony was biting one of his fingers to restrain himself from laughing. "I'll take that as a yes. Your alter ego must be Mr. Gemcity, since you simply rearranged the letters of your name, way too obvious in my opinion. But I liked your Deep Six series, though I haven't read them all yet."

"It wasn't that obvious, only the team knew, since they thought the characters were based off them, and we had a case that involved my book."

"What, was someone killed with a copy of the book or was it a copy killer?" Alex joked.

"More copycat, killing off people that resembled the characters. Why haven't you read the rest of them?"

"I've been too busy to stop and pick up a book."

"How do you know about copy killers?" Tony asked.

"That's classified, but is it that surprising, since I have killed men before, that I know some tricks of the trade?"

"Well, while you're here I can loan you a copy so you can read it." McGee offered.

"Thank you, that would be nice."

While they were talking, Gibbs walked down the stairs to the bullpen. "What do we have?" He asked the team before he realized Alex was there with them. "What are you doing here? You should be with Abby." He said to Alex.

"Oh I was just returning your knife and thought I should introduce myself to the team." Alex said as he gestured to the knife and then the team as he spoke. "I was also going to ask if I could go to my hotel room and pick up my belongings, since I may be in your custody for some time. There I have my stuff and the long-range rifle used to kill Callaway. So I would believe you would want that." Alex was almost challenging Gibbs with his stare.

"DiNozzo, David, go with him." Gibbs said as he sat at his desk. Meanwhile Tony and Ziva were grabbing their bags as they followed Alex to the elevator.

As the doors closed Alex made a comment to Ziva, "Don't bother sending that email to your father about me, all will be revealed in time." She stared at the teen in complete awe as she thought, _He's more observant than Gibbs, so who is he?_, with that they went down to the garage to drive off to the Alex's hotel room.

**Thank you all so much! I planned on having introductions being shorter and adding the hotel room to this but I found it better to do a little filler before the fun at the hotel. SPOILER ALERT: Two people will be dead and one injured in the next installment. Hope I have you at the edge of your seats. Muahahahahahahahahaha; I am evil! JK I'm just silly like that. Can't wait to hear what you think.**


	6. Hotel Room

**Here it is as promised!**

**chapter 6 Hotel Room**

In the garage, Tony, Ziva and Alex were walking to the office were the keys for the cars were held. Sadly Ziva got the keys first and Tony was already dreading the ride.

Since Ziva was driving, Tony got shotgun and Alex got the back. Ziva could tell that this kid was important to people high in power, so she took evasive manuevers to the hotel.

"Seriously, Ziva, slow down, you're going to make me barf again." Tony said as he was griping his seat so hard that his knuckles were white.

"Again?" Alex asked from the back seat, from what Ziva can see of him from the rear-view mirror, he seemed perfectly content with her driving.

"First time she drove the truck from a crime scene, she was on the wrong side of the road, speeding into traffic, and scaring the crap out of me and McGeek." Tony answered.

"I told you, it was the first time I was driving after being in Europe for six months." Ziva defended herself.

"Well I think the barf stain is still in the truck."

"I said I was sorry." Ziva said as the speedometer increased.

"Ziva, slow down, you're going to make the kid sick," Tony said before he turned to look at Alex, who was acting as if it was a casual sunday drive. "Why don't you look sick? I have not seen anyone so calm when Ziva was behind the wheel, so why are you so calm?"

Alex shrugged. "I don't mind her driving. And I don't get sick that easily."

"Then you must have a gut of steel, to not even be a bit queasy."

Before Alex could say another word, Ziva was slowing down and turned into the hotel's parking lot. When they got out, they quietly walked into the building and went up to the elevator to get Alex's stuff. And to find some guests in the room.

**XLINEBREAKXALEXRIDERXNCISXLINEBREAKX**

When they got to the correct floor Alex lead them to the room. Before he could grab the handle, he noticed his door had been opened since he left, thanks to Mr. Smithers, Alex was resupplied with enough gadgets that would last him for months. Alex rewired the automatic door key box to stay green and to send off a high frequency if it was opened by force, and that frequency couldn't be heard by adults and was only strong enough to be heard from a meter away, so it wouldn't bother the other guests.

Alex grabbed his gun from the holster around his ankle, and silently opened the door, since it remained unlocked. The two agents followed Alex's example and grabbed their guns; even if they don't know anything about Alex, they knew if someone's instinct is to pull out their gun, something's up. Alex walked into the main foyer of the room, his steps muffled by the carpet, when the coast was clear, he looked out into the hallway, where Tony and Ziva were still standing, and signaled them to go to the right and that he would go to the left, the bedroom.

Tony and Ziva did as they were told and checked the kitchen, the half bath, and the spare room, usually they would say if it was clear or not, but they knew some one was in the room and if they yelled that they would lose the element of surprise.

Ziva and Tony met up in the hallway to say there was nothing, but before they could speak, gunshots were heard from the last bedroom, Alex's. By the time they got to the room there were three last shots and everything went dead silent.

In fear Ziva yelled out, "Alex!" then ran into the room. In the room the found two full-grown adults dead, both had one bullet to the heart.

"Over here." They turned to see Alex slightly gripping his left bicep as he leaned on the offsite's bathroom doorway, they heard him mumbling a string of curse words under his breath. "Why do I have such bad luck these days?" He asked rhetorically.

"Alex! You're hurt!" Ziva pointed out, with Alex she became more mother-like. Alex's arm was grazed by a bullet and he caught two bullets in his gut, thankfully he was wearing his kevlar vest under his sweatshirt, but he knew that it would form nice little bruises in his abdomen.

"What? This? It's only a scratch." Alex said as he took his hand off his arm to see a bit of blood on his hand, so he wiped it off on his shirt, scaring the agents even more. Then he left the bathroom to look through his stuff.

"Ziva's right, you are hurt. You would've died right here." Tony started before he received a stare from Alex.

"I couldn't have been dead, because they were not allowed to kill me. And I am fine, it is only a scratch; the bullet that got me is now in that mirror." Alex said. Ziva and Tony looked in the bathroom to see a bullet stuck in the mirror as a few pieces fell into the sink. He decided to not comment on the bullet in his kevlar vest, so he contined looking through drawers and his duffel bag; acting unaffected by the dead men on the floor as he walked around the room.

"Why not? Did you kill them?" Tony asked.

"Why they couldn't, is classified. And if I didn't kill hem they would've killed you on sight, without any hesitation; so you're welcome, now where did I leave that bloody first aid kit?" Alex responded.

Ziva looked in the bathroom and saw the kit on the toilet tank and brought it out to Alex.

"Could you guys give me some privacy, I need to take my shirt off to tend this little scratch." Alex asked as politely as he could.

"No can do Alex, this is a crime scene now, we can't leave a minor alone either way." Tony said as Ziva left the room to call Gibbs and tell him to get over to the hotel.

"You let me come in here on my own, didn't you?" Alex asked.

"A mistake that I won't make again. Who are they any way?" Tony asked as Ziva walked back in. Alex resolved by ripping the sleeve of his shirt to tend the small bullet wound. And Ziva took in the faint scars on his bare arm as Alex tended to himself while the NCIS agents just stared stupidly.

"Who they _were_ and their reason for being here and anything else about them, is classified." Alex said as he finished wrapping up his arm.

**XLINEBREAKXALEXRIDERXNCISXLINEBREAKX**

By the time the team got there Alex changed into a tank top, to make things easier; but he removed the bullet from the vest which he still had on. So when the team got to the hotel room, Alex told them to just take the bodies as John Does, and to not ask any questions referring to their Identities.

Meanwhile Tim, Tony and Ziva were stuck taking pictures and collecting all the bullets from the walls and the bathroom mirror.

"I can't believe Alex made it out of this alive." McGee said in between pictures.

"He said something about them not being allowed to kill him. So this could've been a possible kidnapping attempt." Ziva said as she pulled another bullet from the wall.

"And I don't think we can call him a kid after this." Tony said.

"Yeah, imagine having to kill two men as a teenager. Like Ducky said, he really does have the maturity of an adult." McGee said as they started to pack up all the evidence. "And I don't think Abby will be happy when she hears that Alex killed two men." Tim added as he started to hear Alex argue with Ducky.

"I assure you, Dr. Mallard, I am fine, I am a big boy, I took care of it myself before you got here." Alex said as Ducky looked at the graze whilst Alex sat on the bed.

"Nonsense, my lad, this shall not go untreated while I am still around. Are you sure you are okay, mentally I mean." Ducky asks.

"Yes, my sanity is the same as it was the last time I saw you. So please don't get your knickers in a twist over me and this little graze."

"May I ask why there is a hole in your sweatshirt that wasn't there earlier?"

"One of the bullets got me, thankfully I had my kevlar vest on, so I am fine, I may get a bruise but I will live." Alex said as Gibbs stood there waiting to ask Alex questions. "Yes Gibbs, you can ask me your questions, I'm stable." Alex joked at Gibbs' awkwardness as he stood there.

"Let's start at the beginning, how did you know they were here?"

"They never shut the door entirely, so the light was still green."

"What happened?"

"Well I entered the room, they opened fire, and I took cover in the bathroom. I shot them, they shot back. Then you showed up. Simple as that." Alex said as Ducky finished up.

"You should not talk about death so lightly, Alex. It is unnatural for someone so young." Ducky pointed out.

"That happens in my world, Doctor, and I don't expect you to completely understand." Alex got up to empty out the drawers of his belongings.

"How did you kill them?" Gibbs asked and Alex gave a small chuckle, making the team a bit on edge as he began packing his belongings and putting everything on the bed.

"I would think a marine sniper would know the answer to that. I aimed my gun at them and I pulled the trigger." Alex stood there checking to see everything was there, but the team was wary since it was not really advertised that Gibbs was a sniper.

"I meant how did you know how to use a gun in the first place?" Gibbs asked as Alex slung a bag over his right shoulder, which was the bag with the disassembled rifle in it.

"That's classified." He said as he grabbed his duffel bag and walked out of the room.

**Hope you liked it. They still have no clue what they are getting themselves into.**

**Next chapter is getting authorization to tell the team, don't cry, the fun is far from over. **

**So review and if you wish you can put funny lines into the reviews and I can see if I can put them into future chapters.**

**I love you all and would love to hear what you specifically liked or didn't like. Let me know, because I love getting the reviews.**

**Thank you all so much!**


	7. Authorization

**thank you all so much for your support for this story.**

**Here it is chapter 7 authorization.**

On the way back from the crime scene, Alex paid for the room, and everyone was quiet. Ducky insisted that Alex wore a sling to avoid using his arm, no matter how much Alex hated it, he didn't want to upset Dr. Mallard.

When they got to the bullpen the team found Abby and Director Vance waiting for them. Abby ran up to Alex and gave him a big hug.

"Oh my god, I was so worried about you, when Gibbs had to go I knew something was wrong. Are you alright?" Abby said in one breath before releasing Alex.

Alex gave a small chuckle as he took a breath. "I am fine Abby. I actually brought you something." He handed her his book bag. "In here is the long-range rifle used to kill Callaway." She took the bag in her arms and ran to her lab, almost excited. Then Alex turned to Vance.

"What the hell happened?" He asked, being pissed off.

"I would consider it self-defence since they were going to probably abduct me." Alex responded.

"And how would you know that? And who are you exactly?" Vance asked.

"That's an answer we all want to know." Tony said as he sat at his desk.

"I'm Alex Rider, Director Vance." Alex held out his hand which Vance reluctantly shook.

"How did you know who I was, since you have not seen me since you arrived here."

"Well, I make myself familiar with the people high in power; since I have done a lot for them, even if they don't realize who I am, and I can continue this conversation with you in your office."

"Why not down here?"

"Well, some of your questions, like about the men I killed in the hotel room, are highly classified so it needs to be done in private."

"How classified are we talking?"

"Level 17 for starters; some other stuff may be more of less."

"How would you have Level 17 clearance? You can't be older then 18."

"I will explain that in your office." Alex moved out of the wa so Vance could go first. "After you, Director." With that Vance walked up the stairs grumbling.

"Wow, you really have guts to boss him around." Tony said.

"Him? He's like a little kitty cat compared to some people I have dealt with in the past." Alex replied.

"I don't think anyone has ever compared him to a kitty cat." McGee added.

"Well, I will see you later." Alex said as he turned to walk up the stairs where Vance was waiting for him.

"How could he have Level 17 clearance?" Tony asked.

"Honestly, I am not that surprised." Gibbs said.

* * *

"Okay, I am just going to shut down the feed temporarily and do a bug sweep before we continue our conversation, may I ask of what you know of me." Alex said as he typed away and grabbed his Nintendo bug sweeper game.

"Why would I know you?"

"I'm a friend of Joe's," Alex answered.

"You mean Joseph Byrne from the CIA?"

"The one and only, and I was the plus one he wanted to invite to that conference you hosted last year. I couldn't make it since I was on a mission."

"I think I remember that, but he never said your name."

"Of course he didn't," Alex laughed as he finished his bug sweep. "Now I need your phone."

"Use the landline, and put it on speaker."

"Fine by me." Alex dialed the number and Vance sat at his desk.

They heard the dial tone until someone picked up, "Joseph Byrne, CIA, who is this?"

"This is Agent Rider reporting" Alex said while Vance raised an eyebrow.

"Who? Sorry I don't know an Agent Rider." Alex rolled his eyes.

"Haha, its okay Joe, don't worry, its safe,"

"So good to hear from you Alex, did you blow up something again?"

"No I didn't, but the you-know-what organization showed up."

"WHAT!" Joe yelled through the phone. "How is that possible? You had a foolproof alias, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but I can't say that for the men, since they are now in the morgue."

"I know I am afraid to ask but, where exactly are you?"

"NCIS HQ, but Callaway is out of commission."

"Okay, how exactly did you end up with NCIS?"

"I showed up at the crime scene. And then assaulted two of their agents in self-defense."

"Why Alex?" Joe groaned. "Why must you find trouble?"

"I was bored, and do you want me bored? Besides I can't contact the next target for at least a week."

"Oh NO! I do not want you bored." Joe quickly responded. "But must you make trouble with the people on OUR side?"

"Because I can, and they can't do anything about it. Besides I wanted some fun before I had to go back to Blunt."

"You can fun with K-Unit, or I could've given you a pass to Quantico for some training if you were desperate."

"You didn't offer, and K-Unit is back at Breacon Beacons in Wales." Alex sighed. "So do you want me to finish the list? Or should I leave since my cover was blown."

"Okay, I can't take it! Targets? Blunt? K-Unit? You-Know-What? What the hell are you talking about?!" Vance exploded.

"Who is that?" Joe asked.

"That is NCIS Director Vance, Joe," Alex answered.

"Leon! How are you? I hope you are treating Alex well, he's the best I have."

"Best at what?" Vance asked. "Getting into trouble?"

"That's more of a side hobby." Alex added.

"Any way, at the moment he is working for the CIA, so I want any charges dropped. Is that clear Leon? And Alex, please behave, I don't need to hear that you blew something else up, okay?"

"But what is this kid involved with that needs Level 17 Clearance?" Vance asked Joe.

"How about we continue this conversation in MTAC, that way everyone involved can be ensured clearance to know." Alex asked.

"You just want to mess with them, don't you?" Joe asked.

"Yes." Alex said. "So talk to you in five minutes?"

"Sure." Joe replied. "I'll see you in a few minuets." He hung up.

"You are one strange kid." Vance stated.

"Isn't the first time I heard that, and it won't be he last either." Alex said as he walked out of the office.

* * *

A few minutes after Alex walked upstairs, Abby called the team down.

"Hey Guys! Alex was right, this rifle was used to kill Callaway. How great is that? I'm still waiting on the fingerprints." She said from her desk, and everyone was quiet while looking upset about the news. "What's wrong? Why aren't we happy that we can close the case and arrest the man responsible for killing Callaway? " She asked.

"Because it was Alex. He killed Callaway, he did tell us that. That was his rifle, and he killed the men in his hotel room." Ziva said.

"What?! No, I don't believe that, he seemed too sweet to kill where is Alex?"

"Looks can be deceiving, Abs, and he's with Director Vance." Gibbs said.

"And you weren't there when I fought him, or after he killed those men. He wasn't who you hung out with." Ziva continued.

"It was like he was a different person, he was colder" Tony started.

"Emotionless" Ziva added, "if what he told us was true, then he was trained to be that way and was on a job."

"I still don't want to believe that Alex killed those men. Teenagers should not be able to go around and kill men, or beat you guys in hand to hand combat." Abby sat there determined.

"Abby can I ask you what exactly what he did down here with you?" McGee asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh yeah he played on my computer after cleaning his guns, which I don't believe were registered to him, since I ran the serial numbers, one didn't have a code and the other was registered to the CIA." Abby replied.

"So there was a chance that he did come in contact with the CIA at some point to take one of their guns." Tony said. The they heard a ding. And Abby looked at her computer screen.

"It's not the fingerprint results. It's the serial number on the rifle. The rifle is registered under the CIA as well." Abby said.

"Of course it is, because they gave me the guns to do the job like I said." Everyone turned to Alex standing there in the doorway wearing the sling and holding a Cafe POW! that he handed to Abby as he walked into the lab.

"What are you doing down here?" Gibbs asked.

"I made the call to Joe of the CIA and came down to get you guys because we are needed in MTAC to video conference Joe." Alex answered.

"You mean Joseph Byrne of the CIA?" McGee asked.

"Yes, why does everyone feel the urge to confirm it to be _that _Joe?"

"Most teenagers don't have connections with the directors of federal agencies, much less be on a first name basis with them." Tony said.

"Well lets go, he would be waiting by now in MTAC." Alex said before turning to the elevator, no one moved. He held the elevator open with his good arm. "Are you coming or not?" he yelled out and the team walked into the elevator without a word.

* * *

The team followed Alex to MTAC, Alex got to the door first so he did the retina scan, "I told you that I was in the system," He opened the door and let them go in before himself.

"Tell me again, Leon, why I am here?" Joseph Byrne said through the video feed and the team sat in the theatre seats, silently they decided to remain quiet during the call so the can watch.

"Frankly, I don't know why, Joe, the kid requested this, not me." Director Vance replied.

"That kid is always getting into all kinds of trouble either through his work or on his own." Joe said.

"So why do you keep me around then, Joe?" Alex said as he came into view of the video call.

"Good Lord! Why are you wearing a sling? Did you-know-who do that? I thought Blunt said that they couldn't hurt you."

"No he made them agree to not kill me, they were trying to injure me enough that way I couldn't fight them so they could abduct me, then make me pay for everything I did to them." The team made a mental list of questions, like why does he sound so calm about his own possible abduction?

"Is your arm broken? How did this happen? Why are you at NCIS in the first place? What have you told them?" Joe asked.

"No, it was just a graze but their M.E. insisted on the sling. The men were at my hotel room. I am in their custody since I showed up at their investigation of Callaway's death, and all I told them was that I killed Callaway and it was a job. Now I called you up to get the team authorization and clearance to tell them what I find fit. I would go through Blunt to get the OSAs but he handed me over to you. So would you mind doing that for me?"

"Of course, Alex. Tell them anything you find needed to answer any and all questions they may have, those papers will be faxed to Leon in the next five minutes." Joe said.

"Thanks Joe, and once the list is done I'll stop by the office."

"Maybe you can come over for dinner afterwards. Just to get a good american meal before you leave."

"That sounds excellent, thank you, I'll see you later then."

"Yes, if you have any problems call me up, and please don't blow anything up." Alex laughed.

"Bye, Joe."

"Goodbye, Agent Rider, Oh before I forget, is Special Agent Gibbs there?"

"I'm here," Gibbs stood up to speak to Joe.

"I need you to hand everything you have on the Callaway case, besides Alex, obviously. It is under CIA jurisdiction now. So I will send an agent to collect all files and the bodies, meaning the ones that opened fire on Alex in his hotel room, and Callaway. Good day." Then the feed ended.

Alex turned to the team. "So, what do you want to know?"

* * *

**What did you think? This is my longest chapter yet. And they will soon get some answers, but will get nothing they expected.**

**And we may get a visitor in the next chapter. You will have to wait and see. I love your reviews so keep it up.**

**When I posted this chapter there was 5,106 views, 32 favorites, 79 followers, and 30 reviews. I love you all.**


	8. Conference Room

**Hi thank you all for everything! I like how this story was added to a community, follow The Best of: Alex Rider**

**Chapter 8 the conference room **

* * *

An hour has gone by since the video conference with the CIA. An agent came by to pick up anything about the case, besides Alex. The whole team including Abby, Doctor Mallard, and Vance signed the OSAs and were crammed into a conference room with Alex, who personally did a quick sweep and muted the security feed. All the NCIS personnel were patiently staring at Alex, waiting for him to begin his explanation for everything.

"Okay who wants to ask their question first? Then we will go around in a circle like at school." Alex said as he sat at the head of the table.

"Who are you really?" Gibbs asked.

"I am Agent Alex Rider, I work for MI6, CIA, ASIS once, and others."

"How many languages do you know?" asked Ziva.

"_More than I can count._" He said in Hebrew.

"Have you really traveled around the world?" Tony asked.

"Yes, most of them on missions."

"How did you block the security feed?" McGee asked.

"I have a special code for that."

"Do you have any family left? I know you said MI6 is your legal guardian but still..." Abby said.

"No sadly I do not, but do not pity me, I know you were without your biological parents growing up."

"How?" asked McGee.

"I had access to a computer, and I had a code to get all your information, that was how I knew Gibbs was a marine sniper."

"With what I saw during your examination, you should still be in a hospital, why are you not?" Ducky asked.

"Because Dr. Mallard, I heal surprisingly quick, I don't like hospitals, and I don't enjoy lying around being a sitting duck."

"How long have you been working for MI6?" asked Vance.

"I have worked for them since I was 14. It all started when my uncle died while on a mission, I got too curious and they blackmailed me into working for them."

"That's so sad." said Abby.

"Okay, why did we have to hand over the Callaway case to CIA?" Gibbs asked.

"Because his death was a job I was assigned." Alex shrugged.

"So you really did kill him?" Abby asked.

"Yes Abby, no matter how much you want to not believe it, I did kill him and I have killed a lot of people before him."

"But why did he have to be dead?" Vance asked.

"Because he was a traitor to his country and was a member of a terrorist group I am far too familiar with."

"Which one?" Ziva asked.

He sighed, "SCORPIA," everyone was silent, either from confusion or in shock, Ziva and Leon were wide-eyed.

"How do you know about that?" Vance asked.

"What do think I was involved in that required level 17 clearance? some corrupt girl scouts **(A/N: lol I am a girl scout, I remember this time a congressman from Ohio made a comment about girl scouts being 'evil little cookie pimps')**

"Don't you know _who_ brought them down?" Alex asked the director.

"A british spy from MI6, but nothing else was shared with me." Leon answered.

"Well that was me, and they are pretty big on revenge, that's why it was kept secret, in case any double agents overheard."

"Okay, I am still trying to grasp the concept that he is a teenage spy, but how would you take down a terrorist organization? Hack into their mainframe and shut down their communication network?" asked Tony who chuckled a little in disbelief.

Alex stood up and slammed his hand on the table, everyone jumped at the serious atmosphere that came off Alex at that moment. "No I killed just about all the members of their head of operations. And them being furious is an understatement, because they have tried to kill me before, they have tortured me, killed all those close to me. But I still am alive because they trained me for some time, I was not proud of it; but they are not to be taken lightly, and neither should I, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo." Alex spoke with such seriousness, yet he was so calm as he spoke. He scared all of them a bit, especially Tony, who Alex was staring at, and Tony saw the anger, pain, and pure hate when he met Alex's eyes.

Tony shrunk under Alex's gaze, for a moment the room was quiet, the agents were glancing each other, almost daring one another to speak first. No one spoke, Alex sighed and slowly recomposed himself as he sat back down in his chair, the others slightly relaxed but a few felt a bit nervous being in the room with Alex. They waited for him to speak, yet he sat there with his eyes closed, his hands clasped just touching his lips as he took deep breaths.

He opened his eyes to see that all the adults were staring at him. "I apologized for that outburst, but you need to realize that things about me are classified for a reason. My history is not all daisies and sunshine, it's more like thunderstorms and wildfires. Most of my employers have acknowledged this truth and know not to cross me unless they have a death wish. Now I know you will have even more questions for me, so you can continue, I will try to restrain myself next time." Alex softly chuckled after the last part, the NCIS gang looked between each other at the change of pace that they just witnessed.

"So you trained with terrorists, who else did you train with?" Gibbs asked to get the ball rolling again.

"Before my first mission I spent eleven days at Breacon Beacons in Wales with the SAS."

"You did mention Wales in my office when you called Byrne." Leon added.

"Yes, I trained with the K-Unit there, being so young they kind of picked on me saying how I shouldn't have been there in the first place, so we didn't really get along that well. On later missions they kept showing up, so we eventually got to be friends, but those men can be such idiots at times, I've felt like the adult among kids." Alex started to laugh thinking about them. "But they are good men, but can be bad role models most of the time."

"I recall you told me about the men you trained with," Ducky spoke. "You said how they had very foul language which you got use to."

"Being soldiers and what we experience cursing seems to be the only way to properly describe it."

Then there was a knocking at the door, whoever was on the other side of the door was impatient because he opened the door as soon as he knocked. He had silver hair like Gibbs, he was short, small in most ways but had a trench coat on. He saw Gibbs and stopped looking around the room then.

"Ah, Jethro, I've been looking all around for you. I need you to give me what you have on Callaway." The stranger said like he was in a relay race, eager and impatient.

"You're a little late there, Tobias, the CIA picked it up over an hour ago. What do you want with that?" Gibbs responded.

"I can't tell you, its highly classified." Fornell answered.

"Like Level 17 classified?" McGee asked.

"Did you hack into the mainframe again, McGee?"

"No, I told them," Fornell jumped when he heard the british accent, as he saw Alex, he swallowed. "hello Tobias, nice to see you again, sorry again about your car." Alex said.

"You again." Fornell laughed as he walked over to shake Alex's hand. "I actually got a newer car thanks to you and it drove the wife nuts."

"How do you know Alex?" Tony asked.

"This little lunatic stole my car to make a quick getaway, then it was found crashed in the Potomac."

" You kept it to drive your wife bonkers, and I'm the lunatic?." said Alex.

"You were the one who broke into my house to apologize, then you knocked me out when I tried to arrest you." Fornell retorted.

"That's true,"

"So why are you here, don't you belong in England or something?"

"First sign this, then I can explain," Fornell signed the OSA then took a seat. "I am working for the CIA at the moment and I was the one who took out Callaway."

"So why are you at NCIS?" Fornell asked.

"I showed up at Gibbs' crime scene as they were investigating Callaway, and I gave Gibbs that pretty rainbow on his jaw."

"Okay. I will tell my director that the CIA has dealt with Callaway, he can contact the CIA after that," Fornell stood up to leave. "Good night, I got a load of other cases waiting at my desk and my nice car to drive me there. Hopefully I won't see you again Alex, you alway have some kind of trouble tailing you."

"Bye, Tobias." With that, Agent Fornell left and Gibbs shut the door. "So where were we?" Alex asked.

"You were talking about your unit." Gibbs said.

"Right, they are good people to have watching your six, but I have saved their butts so many times, I've lost track. Next question."

"How many missions have you been on?" Tony asked.

"Close to twenty in the past two years, both official and personal off-the-books missions."

"So you could say that you're a mi-"Tony was cut off by Alex giving him a hard glare.

"Don't even go there, do not even think about saying what you were going to say."

"What was he going to say?" Ziva asked. Tony looked a bit scared, Alex sighed.

"He was going to say that I was a 'mini james bond' which I am not, he was not forced to go on missions, they gave him a gun; while MI6 will not allow with me, they send me to my death on most of my missions but wouldn't dare give a minor a gun."

"Then how did you get those guns we found on you?" Vance asked.

"They were gifts."

"Why would any- you know what, that was a stupid question." Tony said.

"One was from Joe, he gave it to me when I took this assignment, he felt it was a small gift after Ark Angel."

"Ark Angel? You mean that was you?" Leon asked.

"Yes, an eco-terrorist group, I believe, I was up against, that's why Joe made that comment, I have a habit of blowing stuff up. Then I landed in the Pacific Ocean after re-entering the atmosphere."

"You've been to space?" Abby asked.

"Ark Angel was a space station that was going to attack the D.C. area, so as I destroyed it, yes I've been to space."

"Was it awesome?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, it was beautiful, so peaceful up there. Anyway the gun was a gift, the other one was a handmade one from a friend from MI6, he specializes in gadgets and weapons, that one is a gun, a taser, as well as a flashlight, and it is fingerprint sensitive so only I can use it. Doctor Mallard," Everyone looked at Ducky then. "You've been very quiet, was there anything you wish to ask me?"

"Well I do believe you since I have seen your scars, but many would break after so much pain, how are you not completely broken after everything?" Ducky asked after giving it some thought.

"It was not all at once, and if you have all the pieces, you can fix what was once broken. So whose to say I haven't been broken before?"

"You mean to say you've been tortured on multiple occasions." Ziva asked.

"Sadly, yes, but most of my injuries were from in action, like escaping a burning warehouse, being shot by a man with decent aim while running away, falling the wrong way, hand-to-hand combat, you get the idea." Then Alex yawned after hearing his stomach growl.

"Its getting late." McGee said noticing it was already dark out.

"Yeah, and I am no good to you if I'm asleep, and I don't think I ate at all today."

"So who takes him?" Vance asked.

"I will, if SCORPIA does try anything, I think he would be safer with me." Ziva volunteered.

"That's fine with me, but I will need food. Before I forget, unless any of you have a death wish, do not try to wake me up; Fox told me once that I had Eagle pinned and my knife at his throat when he tried to wake me up once in the barracks, I vaguely recall that incident since I was only semi-conscious at the time."

"Eagle? Fox?" Abby asked. "What, did you hang out with wild animals?"

"SAS uses code names," Gibbs clarified. "Fox and Eagle are two men in K-unit?"

"Yes, there's also Wolf, the leader, Snake, the medic, and me, I was Cub, the only fifth member of a SAS unit." Alex yawned again. "Now I don't know about you guys, but I have been awake since 2 this morning, barely ate anything, and have been running around all day, so I need some food and rest."

"Come on Alex, lets grab your stuff and head to my apartment. We can grab something from McDonald's on the way." Ziva said she looked at everyone in the room as she walked out behind Alex. "I'll call if anything happens, good night." Then she closed the door behind her, leaving everyone else in silence.

* * *

**What did you think? I love your reviews so send me more! I apologize to FanFiction Queen who guessed it would be Yassen as our special guest, but I'm not spoiling anything when I say that there will be many surprise visitors in the chapters to come. I still have a Lab Report on aluminum atoms due in the morning that still needs a lot of work. I love writing this story but it is very addicting, review if you agree with that. So until the next chapter, I love you all! And what is a Beretta?**


	9. Ziva's Loft

**Enough with the bereta! in the review the guest (FanFicion Queen) made it sound like it was a type of food so I was confused and too lazy to look it up.**

**Please follow and read _Just his luck_ becasue it will eventually explain stuff that will and have occured in this story. **

**To FanFicion Queen: "SERIOUSLY? HOW HARD IS IT TO MAKE AN ACCOUNT SINCE THEY ARE FREE? PLEASE DO SO OR I WILL TAKE EVEN LONGER TO POST THE REST OF THE STORY!"**

**To all my loyal readers:"if you want anymore quick ****updates, review telling FanFiction Queen to make an account. She (I only guess that FanFicion Queen is a girl.) has been a very loyal reader and I want her to be able to get alerts and pos****sibly post her own stories, which I would totally follow if she did publish any.**

**Here is chapter 9: Ziva's Loft**

* * *

On the way to Ziva's loft, they stopped by a McDonald's for a late night bite; she learned that he was use to American foods and that he called his handmade gun the Smithers AR-6 in honor of its creator. She unlocked the door to her loft and let them in before locking it again.

"So what do you want to do?" she asked as they sat at the breakfast nook and ate their food.

"Sleep, I'll take the sofa if I could get a duvet." he replied after swallowing his food. She remembered that British people call a comforter, a duvet.

"Sure thing." Once they finished eating, Ziva noticed that it was almost midnight. Then she went to the hall closet and grabbed a few blankets, a quilt, and a pillow. When she entered the living room, Alex had changed into sweatpants and a SAS shirt. She gave him the blankets and pillow and said their goodnights.

She felt like she shouldn't have gone to sleep and leave Alex alone. But, as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was deeply asleep.

* * *

She heard a squeaking of the the floor from somewhere in the apartment. She knew someone was walking around, so she grabbed the gun she kept in her bedside table's drawer. Knowing where the squeaky floorboards were, she avoided them as she walked down the hallway.

Before she turned the corner to enter the kitchen, she stopped to listen. She heard the coffee machine running and the tea kettle begin to whistle and something sizzling, while someone was humming. She turned off the safety on her gun, the humming stopped. She turned the corner with her gun aimed at whoever was in her kitchen. Who she found was a blonde teenager pouring a cup of coffee and another of tea.

He looked at her with amusement, he actually snorted. "Good morning to you too, is this how you greet all your guests in the morning?" Alex said.

"Sorry about that." She put the safety back on and accepted the cup he offered her. "I don't usually have guests that spend the night. So I forgot you were here."

"Don't let DiNozzo hear about that, he will start inviting himself over." Alex said as he took a sip of his drink and put eggs and bacon on two plates.

"Aren't teenagers suppose to sleep in?" She sat down at the nook to eat the fluffy scrambled eggs he made.

"Old habits die hard, besides I stayed up to keep an eye on our visitors."

"What?"

"Oh yeah, you must have been really tired to sleep through that. Around two thirty, three men came in and woke me up after falling over my trip wire. Morons, they should have been told not to wake me or hell would break lose."

"What? Someone broke in?!" Ziva saw now that the door was cut around the lock.

"They're on the sofa, they were armed, emphasis on 'were'," Alex pulled three guns out of a drawer, they were disassembled and in their basic pieces.

Ziva got up to look into the living room to find three large men gagged and tied, just waking up and glaring at her.

"Wha-How-you-they-What?" she baffled and he heard their petty efforts to break free. He walked up to the men and pinched their necks, resulting in them all losing consciousness.

"Morons didn't realize who they were sent after, gonna get an earful if their superiors ever get a hand on them, probably get cyanide too." Alex walked back to the kitchen to eat his breakfast.

"What do you mean?"

"They failed, so now they are a liability. They would be dead already if I hadn't checked them for the little packets." Alex pointed to a monkey dish with three small pills that she assumed to be cyanide.

"I'm going to call Gibbs." She grabbed her phone and dialed him up while Alex cleaned up the kitchen.

_"Gibbs."_

"We got a problem over here."

_"What?"_

"Three men are on my couch right now, and Alex says that they broke in last night."

_"What happened?" _She heard him walk up the basement stairs, and close his door.

"Apparently, they woke him up and he dealt with them, I only found out a few minutes ago when he woke me up."

_"I'm on my way. Call up Tim and DiNozzo and tell them to come to your place."_ Gibbs hung up.

"You might want to make more coffee, Alex. We are going to have some grumpy company." With that she heard the coffee machine roar to life once again. She then dialed up Tony and McGee.

* * *

Like she predicted, Tony and McGee were a bit grumpy as it was only six am. Alex handed them coffee cups as they entered and sat on a chair in the living room across from the groggy and gagged men on her sofa.

"Wow Ziva, nice work." Tony complimented.

"It wasn't me, I found them like that when I woke up. Alex did all that and made breakfast."

"Breakfast? Is there any left?" Tony asked.

"I made a fresh batch of flapjacks for you lot, they're on the stove. Help yourself." Alex said as he began to clean his Smithers AR-6. Tony and McGee walked to the kitchen to help themselves to the fluffy, hot pancakes waiting for them. Meanwhile other agents were taking the barely concious men out of the loft to the cars waiting for them.

"Wow these are really good, Alex." Tony said with his mouth full. "Where did you learn to cook this well?"

"Always knew, I had a lot of practice since I was the only one in K-Unit that was allowed to cook. You do not want to leave any of them in the kitchen alone unless you want the fire department to show up."

"I guess they can't cook then." Ziva said.

"Not for their lives, and they love my cooking since all they get at Beacon is bland, vitamin filled mush."

"Yeah I can see why they prefer this over mush." McGee said after he finished his pancakes.

"Why are you so awake any way?" Tony asked Alex.

"Who do you think kept an eye on them since they broke in?"

"Okay why didn't Ms. David call us sooner?" Tony asked again.

"Because, I was in cold." Ziva said.

"You mean out cold, it's 'you're out cold'" Tony corrected her.

"Whatever, stupid English idioms, anyway, I woke up to find Alex in the kitchen and the men on my couch."

"Actually, its American Idioms, and thanks for pointing that gun at me, is that an Isreali/American custom I am unaware of?"

"You aimed your gun at him?" McGee asked.

"He didn't seem to mind it, he actually snorted at it." Ziva replied.

"What?" Tony asked.

"I knew she wasn't going to shoot until she knew the threat, and I always wear my bullet proof jersey everywhere."

"Someone's paranoid." Tony joked.

"Well if that someone has done the things I have, they have the right to be."

"Sorry."

"Rule number Six DiNozzo." Gibbs said following a head slap.

"Right, boss."

"Rule number six?" Alex questioned.

"Never apologized, its a sign of weakness." McGee answered.

"Ah, I guess there are other 'rules' like that; if so I am going to need to remember them. I think Joe and the others would find that those interesting." Alex laughed.

"So what happened?" Gibbs asked, trying to get back on track.

"0234 hours, they picked the lock, came in and tripped on my trip wire that I set up after Ziva went to sleep.-"

"Why did you set up a trip wire?" Tony asked.

"Precaution. Anyway they fell over, I got up, disarmed them, then gagged them."

"You did all of this?" McGee asked.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?"

"Nope, none at all." McGee said, knowing if Alex has done all he claims to have done, plus taking three large men out while only being awake for a few minutes, he does not want to be on Alex's bad side.

"Okay, we'll meet up at NCIS in an hour, we will need all hands to deal with the paper work. And you will have more explaining to do, kid." Gibbs said to everyone as he finished his coffee Alex so kindly gave him.

"Fine with me." Alex shrugged. "And I can be very good with paper work as well." The others left, leaving Ziva alone with Alex.

"How are you so good at everything?" Ziva asked after Alex finished washing the dishes.

"That's not true, I am terrible at horseback riding, and hate it greatly. But the rest just comes naturally." Alex said with a chuckle. "It's in my blood. Just like you."

"What does that mean?"

"It means what it means, if you can't figure that out, your in the wrong field. Now, shouldn't we get ready for a long day of stale air and paper work?"

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, as FanFiction Queen brought it to my attention today, it has been a whole 19 days since I posted the last chapter, **  
**Well I apologize! Life got in the way and I was busy pouring my attention into _Just his Luck_ the prequel I thought up. There will also a sequel which I will call _Papa Bear_ and another story afterwards called _Reunion. _**

**If any of my readers like Harry Potter, then check out a fanfic called _Dragon Riders at Hogwarts_ by silverwolf310 (silverwolf asked me to advertise her story since we spent most of yesterday typing up the fourth chapter.)**

**Please follow _Just his Luck_ even though there is not much posted so far, but there will be more up by the new year, as well as with this story. If I don't post anything in the next few days, Happy Holidays to all my readers!**


	10. I am not a kid!

**Here is Chapter 10: I am not a kid!**

* * *

The Elevator dinged and opened to have Ziva and Alex walk out in mid-conversation, "So you actually kicked him out of the plane?" Ziva asked while laughing.

"Yes I did, it was hilarious looking back on it, but he was so embarrassed he didn't even tell the others, Ben had to after I told him. And that wasn't the funniest moment." Alex replied. Tony overhearing the tale, became curious.

"Who are we talking about?" Tony asked as Alex sat behind Gibbs' desk.

"Wolf, the leader of K-Unit, I was asking him about them on the way over." Ziva answered.

"And in what situation would would kick a full-grown soldier out of a plane?" Tony asked Alex.

"During a parachuting exercise, with the soldier in question being scared of heights, so if I didn't kick him out that time, he would've failed."

"He must love you then," McGee added as he wrote as his desk.

"Probably not after the time I temporarily paralyzed him, and many occasions after that, including paintballing."** (A/N: yes that is a promise to have a paintballing chapter for_ Just his Luck_)**

"I pity your unit." Ziva joked.

"You should pity Eagle the most, I had a habit of tasing him when he got too annoying, especially when he started singing, that man cannot stay on key unless he is hurt in the soft spot."

"So he's as bad as Tony." Ziva said.

"I can so sing! Ms. Zee-vah." Tony tried to defend himself. "But what is this 'Eagle' like?"

"Almost like a child, the jester, and you do _not_ want to give him any kind of sugary substance unless you have a death wish. But he can be serious if the situation requires it terribly, and he's not the worst shot compared to me."

"I think I like him." Tony said.

"Like who, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he showed up in the bullpen.

"A guy from K-Unit that Alex was telling us about." Tony answered, with a single glance from Gibbs to Alex, Alex got up so Gibbs could sit at his desk.

"What's the status on the men that broke into my apartment?" Ziva asked.

"Still haven't come around yet, but are in holding cells until then, What did you do to them?" The last part was directed to Alex, who pulled a chair from a vacant desk.

"Just hit their pressure points, and they were out like a light." Alex answered. "Then I used some of their nerve points to keep them out."

"Where did you learn that?" McGee asked.

"I told you yesterday that I did train with SCORPIA, no matter how brief the training was, and even though they want me dead for foiling more than one of their plans."

"And I believe we were not finished with our conversation from yesterday, so once we finish the paperwork and interrogating the men who broke in, we can continue in Conference room 4, and as you volunteered earlier, you can help with the paperwork." Gibbs said as he left his desk to check on the men being held.

"Just so you know, you won't get anything out of them." Alex said as he sat back at Gibbs' desk.

"Why would you say that?" Gibbs asked.

"They're SCORPIA, low-ranking operatives on a suicide mission, meaning if they brought me in, good for them. If they failed, they were to crunch a cyanide pill and die, which were those white pills you took as evidence this morning. And as that plan failed, they would not give information up that easily, besides all SCORPIA operatives are put through extensive RTI training, in one form or another, no matter what job they do." He replied and Alex looked down at his hand as he thought back to the ghost of the tattoo he once had from them.

"So what do you suggest I do, just let them go?" Gibbs asked as he noticed the quick shadow cross the kid's face.

"If you want you can talk to them, be my guest, but the most you can arrest them for is home invasion and possible abduction."

"Alright, McGee, give him some paperwork to keep him busy." With that Gibbs left to interrogate the home invaders.

"If you were trained by them, did you have to go through RTI training as well?" McGee asked as he gave a few file for Alex to complete, like witness statements among other things.

"I was only there a month, but like I said there was more that one way you got through interrogation." A darkness fell over the childs face for less than a second, only Ziva saw it.

There was a silence as the agents thought that through. "They tortured you, didn't they?" Ziva asked already knowing the answer.

"I did say that yesterday, they never take things lightly." With that Alex began the paperwork leaving the rest of the team to their thoughts.

* * *

"You were right, kid. They didn't talk, but agreed to the charges." Gibbs said as he entered Conference room 4 to find his field agents and Alex.

"Jail is their best option right now because SCORPIA doesn't touch anyone in jail since it would bring too much attention." Alex replied.

"Since there has been two SCORPIA attacks against you in the past twenty-four hours, which you dealt with, it would be helpful if we knew what happened to make them want you, and how you got mixed up with them in the first place." Ziva said.

Alex stared at his hand as he flexed it, "Just because you have temporary clearance to hear my story, doesn't mean I want to tell you, the more people I tell, the more people I endanger."

"Well you are in danger as well, it would help if we know why." Ziva retorted, Alex's gaze never left his hand.

"Are you alright, kid?" Gibbs asked.

"I am not a kid." Alex muttered, none of the adults clearly heard it.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"I am not a kid, as much as you want to be, I am not, Tony said so at the hotel yesterday." Alex glared at Gibbs, who actually flinched when he saw Alex's eyes, they were so cold, an unnatural cold for someone so young, and his face was vacant of any emotions. He noticed that Alex made a fist with the hand he was previously staring at, and his knuckles were white.

"Well physically you are only 16, so you are a kid." Gibbs said not standing down from the stare, but said it to comfort himself more than to oppose Alex.

"Wait, how did you know what I said at the hotel?" Tony asked.

"I'm a spy. Very little gets past me. And I don't care what age I physically am or what my birth certificate says, I am not a kid, I have seen things beyond my years, beyond even Gibbs' years, so I am not a kid." Alex's glare never wavered as he spoke, if possible Gibbs saw that his eyes got even more cold, Gibbs had to resist the urge as a shiver went down his spine.

"Like what?" Tony asked with genuine concern.

"Are you familiar with the Portuguese man of war jellyfish? Well after I was caught on my first mission, I was put in a tank that contained a giant one, if it got a hold of me, I would've died. I had to snowboard down the Alps using a ironing board on my second mission, and for more than a few missions, I was the only thing that could protect thousands of civilians from the maniacs wanting to kill them. No mere kid can do the job of an adult and do it better, so I cannot be considered a kid." Alex kept his eyes cold as he looked at each agent as he spoke. They could feel the temperature dropping around Alex.

"Whether or not we consider you a kid does not change the fact that we need to know why they are after you." Ziva said.

"All you need to know is that I have taken out a few of their plans, was taught by them, and was the reason most of their board members were killed. Well, Yu did that to himself, when he jumped off the Dragon Nine onto his boat and the after-shock did the rest."

"Dragon Nine?" McGee asked.

"An oil rig in the Pacific I came across when I infiltrated Snakehead."

"You took on Snakehead too?" Ziva asked in slight shock. "Only the best of Mossad are even considered to go up against them, and its usually a suicide mission."

"That's what most of my missions are, suicide, and I still have a 100% success rate. Another reason I don't like telling people about my missions, because after they hear it they either treat me like a freak show, or sympathize me and want to interfere."

"Don't you have any sense of self-preservation?" Ziva asked.

"The preservation of the world overrules my own, I don't want to see anyone else face what I've had to; being with Mossad, you must have seen your fair share of missions. But I bet you weren't threatened to be dissected alive, to have your organs almost harvested, to be shot at and be on the brink of death as it was centimeters from puncturing your heart. I would be correct since I _have_ seen your mission reports. And your eyes tell that you haven't seen the horrors that I have."

"How did you end up like this?" Tony asked.

"I was too curious for my own good since I didn't believe the excuse they gave to cover my uncle's death, 'didn't wear his seatbelt' my ass."

"How did he die?" Gibbs asked.

"He was killed by Yassen Gregorovich. My uncle was investigating Stormbreaker, a super computer that was planned to be given to British schools across the country, MI6 had him investigate, when he died, I had to finish the mission."

"How would you be even be prepared for espionage at such a young age?" Ziva asked.

"Ian, my uncle, was training me for the spy world ever since I could walk, he was very thorough, then I had a crash course at Beacons before they sent me out. Before I came on this mission, I was residing at Beacons with K-Unit for the past few months after another attempt on my life."

"Okay, back up, you know Yassen Gregorovich?" Ziva asked. "He's the best assassin in the world."

"Yes, he was involved with Stormbreaker, along with a few other incidents we saw eachother, but _was_ the best, so he would be the _late_ Yassen Gregorovich, since I watched him die on Air Force One. And I could probably be close to that title if I wanted it. I do not kill for money like he did, I kill the bastards that deserve to die, I kill to survive."

None of them really knew how to respond to that. They didn't like the idea of a kid having to kill to survive. Gibbs thought back to everything he saw, he was literally a war vet, but just of what Alex told them and looking at his eyes, Alex has seen worse than war.

"Now, I am going to get something to eat while you think all of that over." Alex left the room. They remained quiet for a few minutes.

"He's right." Ziva said, the others turn to look at her. "I never was in any twisted situation like the ones he listed. The most was me being tied up and interrogated."

"Its sad that he has to kill to survive. His enemies must have been really screwed up." McGee said.

"They have to be if they want to dissect someone alive." Tony added.

"But how did he know Yassen Gregorovich and survive? I mean why would Yassen not kill him?" Ziva asked.

"Because he is not big on the idea of killing children, and owed me." Alex said, they all jumped seeing him back in his seat with a cup of tea and a sandwich. "Besides, he never had an order to kill me, until Air Force One, he died because he refused to kill me."

"Why would he be ordered to kill you?" Gibbs asked

"Because I screwed Damian Cray's plan, and then Cray shot him as well as me."

"I'm guessing you had a kevlar vest on." said Gibbs.

"Yeah, but enough of that, I realized how they found me here."

"How?" McGee asked, feeling lost in the conversation.

"You ran my prints, so my name probably popped up on their servers, so this is your fault."

"Your the one who assaulted to federal agents." Gibbs countered.

"Hello, I am a federal agent as well! And I am the top agent for MI6 Special Operations so I have a higher ranking than all of you! And I'm not even officially employed!"

"So why are you here?" Tony asked.

"Because I was loaned out to your CIA to take out SCORPIA agents that were hiding at the base and I don't have many other options, if I didn't do this they would've sent me on some other mission, where I get hurt, kill more people and go back to Beacons for refresher courses. Its become a cycle and I don't have much to lose anymore, would a kid say that? Would a kid say that they are willing to kill people because they have nothing left to lose? Because I have probably never heard someone younger than me saw that, and I am saying it. They ruined my life, ruined any chance I had of a normal life, and I honestly don't care anymore. I do what I have to, I come back and I go back out there. Now that we are done here, I believe I only had two hours of unhelpful sleep last night and Abby offered me a spot in her lab if I got tired. So I am taking her up on that offer."

As Alex got up to leave Ziva stood up, "When you said its in your blood, what did you mean?" she asked.

He didn't even turn to look at her when he said, "It's hereditary, I would think it was obvious," Then he shut the door behind him.

"What did he mean 'hereditary'?" Gibbs asked.

"Earlier I asked him how he was so good at all of this and he responded with 'It's in my blood. Just like you.' I don't know what he meant."

"Maybe he meant like how your family works for Mossad, his family may have worked for MI6?" McGee suggested.

"So he's from a family of spies?" Tony said. They all looked at each other and knew that was what Alex meant.

* * *

**I know I said I was putting this story on hiatus but I couldn't help myself. I did post the third chapter of _Just his Luck_ so look into it.**


End file.
